The present invention relates generally to intermodel trains for transporting over-the-road vehicles or loads and more specifically to a ramp for such trains.
The design of special cars to be used in a railroad system to carry containers or trucks or truck trailers has generally been modification of existing railroad stock. These systems have not been designed to accommodate for the specific loads thus, have not taken advantage of these lighter loads. The economy and operation as well as original material were not taken into account.
An integral train is a train made up of a number of subtrains called elements. Each element consists of one or two power cabs (locomotives) and a fixed number of cars. A typical example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,291 to Engle. A complete train would consist of a number of elements. The elements could be rapidly and automatically connected together to form a single train. It is expected that in certain cases elements would be dispatched to pick up cargo and then brought together to form a single train. The cargo could then be transported to the destination and the elements separated. Each element could then deliver its cargo to the desired location. Each element would be able to function as a separate train or as a portion of a complete train. The complete train could be controlled from any element in the train. The most likely place for control would be the element at the head end of the train, but it was anticipated that under circumstances such as a failure in the leading unit, the train would be controlled from a following element.
The elements themselves may be as long as 1,000 feet long with each of the cars being 28 feet long. The loading and unloading of trailers onto and from the cars have generally required a concrete deck at the height of the car. Thus the elements generally are limited to be unloaded at special dock platforms.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a car which provides ramps capable of loading and unloading trucks from a train at any location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a car on an integral train which allows loading and unloading from the center of the train in both directions.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a car for a train which allows loading and unloading at any location and that is operable without substantial additional equipment.
These and other objects are achieved by providing a ramp car having a first and second ramp mounted respectively to a first and second wheel sets and extending towards each other in a lowered loading position providing access for vehicles to a train in both directions from the ramps and a raised travel position. Displacement structure interconnects the first and second ramps for raising and lowering the ramps as the first and second wheel sets are moved towards and way from each other, respectfully. The displacement structure includes a guide extending from the first ramp towards the second ramp, and the second ramp includes a track for the guide so as to interact to raise and lower the ramps. The guide includes an arm extending from the ramp and a roller on the arm for receiving the track. The arm is displaced from the leading edge of the ramp and a second roller is provided on the leading edge of the first ramp for engaging the surface of the second ramp. In the raised position, the ramps substantially overlap and a locking structure is provided to lock the ramps together in the raised travel position. The locking structure automatically locks the ramps in response to the ramps entering the raised travel position.
The ramp car includes brake and propulsion control lines connected to the trains brake propulsion control lines by first and second couplers. A controller is connected to the train's brake and propulsion control lines for (A) selectively releasing the train's brakes; (B) activating the train's propulsion system to move the wheel sets selectively towards and away from each other; and (C) raising and lowering the ramps. The controller may be an integral part of the ramp car or may be selectively plugged into a port on either ramp portion. The controller releases the brakes of a first portion the train coupled to the wheel set of the control port to which the controller is connected and activates the train's propulsion system to move this first portion of the train relative to the second portion of the train whose brakes have been set.
Cut off and vent valves are provided in the ramp car brake control lines between a third coupler, which allows disconnection of the ramp cars' propulsion and brake control, lines and a first and second couplers. The controller operates the cut off and vent valves to vent the portion of the ramp car's brake control lines prior to decoupling, and to vent the brake control lines of the wheel set which is to be stationery, therefore, result in an emergency brake application.
An interlock system is provided for venting the ramp car's brake control lines and apply the train brakes when the locking structure for the ramp car is unlocked. This vented area is between the cut-off valves so as to allow the controller to selectively release the brakes of one of the wheel sets from the raising long operation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.